I Stole My Best Friend's Boyfriend
by Totally Team Derek Hale
Summary: What do you do when your best friend's boyfriend comes on to you, even tells you that he loves you? What happens when you feel the same way? What will your friend think? Will she react the way you expected or will her reaction be completely different?


Hi people! This is my first on shot and I wanted to post it. This one was based off of this writing workshop that was a part of my school and we would write a couple of pieces and one or two of them would get published in the anthology. This was called an expanded secret where someone writes a secret and I got the paper and had to write a story from that.

I know that most people don't condone the idea of a girl stealing another girl's boyfriend, especially if those two girls are best friends. But I just find it very interesting and it was the secret that I was stuck with and if you don't like this idea then you can just read another story. Just saying.

Also, even though there is no lemon in this on shot, there is like this intense make out and I just wanted to rate it 'M' just to be on the safe side.

I stole my best friend's boyfriend.

When my best friend Aubrey first introduced me to Embry I couldn't help but think _Good God he's hot!_ We were always joking around and flirting a lot but it was never that serious. I would say hi and she would smile and wink at me. We'd talk about how nice we looked and that was it. It was harmless…well, up until last week…

Aubrey, Embry and me were sitting in my room on a hot Saturday afternoon, talking and laughing when Aubrey's phone rang. She excused herself from the group and went into the kitchen. I wasn't really paying attention but in the blink of an eye, Embry was next to me on the other side of the couch.

"Hey Aundrea," he said, moving closer to me.

"Hey I said back, feeling my pulse increase and my palms staring to sweat.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I don't like Aubrey as much as I like you."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I. Like. You." He said. He was even closer than before, his warm breath fanning across my face. He licked his lips in anticipation and I did the same. I looked into his deep dark brown orbs that pulled me in every time I stared into them.

"Aubrey's your girlfriend," I said shaking my head rapidly. "And my best friend. We can't do this to her."

"She knows that I like you. But she's not willing to admit it." He put his big, searing hand to my cheek and stroked my face I almost pulled away because his hand was so hot but instead I leaned to his touch. I was completely addicted to this boy and he knew it. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

"Then why couldn't she tell you and just break up with you so that this could be easier for us?"

Because she doesn't want to let go. But she knows about our chemistry. I feel a pull to you; I know you feel it too."

"I feel something. I'm not quite sure what it is that I feel, but I feel it too."

I put my hand on his left cheek, still surprised at how warm his skin was. He closed his eyes and leaned into my palm.

"I don't know when it was or how it happened but," he began, opening his eyes. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

I stared at him with wide eyes. He just told me he was in love with me and in the bottom of my heart I knew that I was in love with him too.

"You…you what?"

"I love you, Aundrea."

"I…I…I love you too."

Just then I was pulled into the most amazing kiss. The feeling of Embry's lips on mine was something I've never felt before.

Something in the back of my mind told me to stop and that this was Aubrey's boyfriend not mine.

But I didn't stop. I didn't stop because even though I knew it was wrong…it just felt so right.

I was officially in love with Embry Call and I didn't care who was or wasn't with him.

I moved my hands from his face and wrapped my arms around his neck. His big hands gripped my waist and pulled me on his lap so that I was straddling him. He squeezed my hips and I gasped at the feeling. He traced my bottom lips with his tongue begging for entrance. I granted his wish by opening my mouth letting his tongue dance with mine. Our tongues were in an ongoing battle that I would obviously not win.

I pulled away gasping for air and looking deep into his eyes. He smirked and nipped at my bottom lip and I did the same and smiled.

"I love you so much it fucking hurts," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back. "So much."

"What the hell is going on in here?"

I gasped. I forgot Aubrey was in the next room. How could I be so careless?

I scrambled off of Embry's lap and landed on the couch with a thud.

"Oh God, Aubrey I am so sorry!" I cried.

"Really Aundrea," she screamed. "My boyfriend."

"Aubrey you know this was gonna happen," Embry finally spoke up. "You knew how I felt about Aundrea."

"Yeah I knew how you felt but I didn't think you would act on your feelings!" she said. "You could at least have given me a heads up and broke up with me and I would have understood."

"I'm sorry. I just had to tell her," he said with such sincerity that I couldn't stop the tears from coming down my face. "I had to see if she felt the same way. Because if she didn't…I don't think I could take it."

"And you feel the same way Drea?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes," I sobbed. "The feelings that I have for him are so strong that I don't think that it's something that I can get over. And I'm really scared because you're my best friend Aubs and I don't wanna lose you. I love you so much."

Instead of slapping me in the face like I thought she would, she hugged me. I let out a big sigh of relief and I felt as if the weight of the world has been lifted off of my shoulders.

"You're not gonna lose me. You're like my sister and I love you too, so so much."

So now here we are a week later and it has been the best week of my life and many more weeks to come.

Aubrey and I are even closer than ever and Embry and I are head over heels in love with each other.

My life couldn't be better than what it is now. But sometimes in the back of my mind whenever I'm in Embry's warm embrace or whenever his sweet lips are touching mine I can't help but think…

I can't believe I stole my best friend's boyfriend.

Ok so love it, hate it, review it. I want your opinion, should I leave this as a one shot or should I continue this story? Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
